Orange Gamut
<--Primal Magic --The Orange Gamut is magic that deals with the manipulation of unnatural force and life. It is a magic characterized by the use of summoning and alteration. Peithomancy Requires: Level 1 of Influence : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Minor Action - Peithomancy : 2 MP - Self-Targeting Ability : Adds a buff that increases the orange mage's Charisma by +1 point. : This effect lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat, this effect can stack up to 3 times. -- -- Confession : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Major Action - Peithomancy : 4 MP - Melee Spell Ability : Adds a buff that allows the orange mage to detect if the target's statements are true, without the permission of the target this buff is considered a hostile effect. : This effect lasts for 3 turns or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- Enrage : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Major Action - Peithomancy : 12 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) : Adds a buff that causes the target to pursue and attack their nearest possible target, regardless of being friendly or hostile. : If multiple possible targets are at an equal range from the target, a number is assigned to each possible target and the orange mage rolls a die with a value equal to the amount of possible targets to determine which target is pursued. : This effect lasts until the target attacks or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- -- Metamancy Phaseshift : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Major Action - Metamancy : 3 MP - Self-targeting Ability : Adds a buff that phaseshifts the orange mage, preventing them from being the target of actions or effects from non-phaseshifted sources or from targeting non-phaseshifted characters with their own actions or effects. : If the orange mage is already phaseshifted, this effect instead removes the buff from the orange mage. : This effect lasts for 2 turns. -- -- Life : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Major Action - Peithomancy : 5 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (20 Range) : Detects if there are any characters or other living targets within a distance from the orange mage, other than the orange mage and any visible friendly targets. -- -- Recall : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Rank 1+ : Major Action - Metamancy : 8 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (3 Range) : Either sets a point of recall, or recalls the orange mage and any nearby friendly targets to the point of recall. : The range of this effect determines the range from the orange mage a character must be to be recalled along with the orange mage, a point of recall can be any distance from the orange mage. : Adds an additional cost of +4 Mana for each additional character, after the orange mage, this effect targets. : For every additional rank in this ability, an additional point of recall can be maintained by the orange mage. -- -- -- Conjuration Elemental (Major Action) - (Summoning Ability) (Cost: 18MP) (Requires: Mastery within the Red Gamut.) (Range: 1 turn) (Summon: Conjures forth an Elemental, under the command of the Conjurer. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner. It's damage is equal to ((0.25 x INT)+3), it's health is equal to ((INT + 15)). The caster may choose an aspect for the Elemental based on their mastery in Pyromancy, Cryomancy, Aeromancy and/or Geomancy. A Fire Elemental requires Mastery in Pyromancy and deals +1 damage. A Water Elemental requires Mastery in Cryomancy and all ranged attacks made towards the elemental require an additional roll of 1d6, on a 6 the attack misses and deals no damage. An Air Elemental requires Mastery in Aeromancy and may make both Ranged (Range of 3) and Melee attacks. An Earth Elemental requires Mastery in Geomancy and has an additional +1 AC. If the summoner has mastery in all fields of the Red Gamut, the Elemental is considered Arcane and recieves the bonuses of each form of Elemental.) (For all skill rolls, an elemental will be assumed to have all stats equivocal to 7.) (Buff: Elemental expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) -- -- Earth Golem (Major Action) - (Summoning Ability) (Cost: 18MP) (Requires: Mastery within the Green Gamut.) (Range: 1 turn) (Summon: Conjures forth an Earth Golem, under the command of the Conjurer. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner. It's damage is equal to ((0.25 x INT)), it's health is equal to ((INT + 20)). The Earth Golem has 3 AC. The Earth Golem's attacks deal damage with a chance of Bash; Roll 1d3; if your roll is equal to or greater than 3 your target gains 1 Fatigue in addition to any damage taken this turn.) (For all skill rolls, an earth golem will be assumed to have all stats equivocal to 7.) (Buff: Earth Golem expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) -- -- Familiar (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 12MP) hhhhhhhhhhhhhh(Summon: Conjures forth a Familiar, under the command of the Conjurer. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner. It's damage is equal to ((0.25 x INT)), it's health is equal to ((INT + 10)). It's appearance is semi-transparent with faded colors and is decided by it's summoner, it has an unearthly glow.) (A familiar is not a physical being and therefor may not make any skill rolls.) (Buff: Familiar expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) -- -- Soul Pact of Ferocity : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Rank 1+ : Passive Effect - Soul Pact : Increases the damage dealt by summoned or soul-bonded creatures by +1. -- -- of Vigor : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Rank 1+ : Passive Effect - Soul Pact : Increases the maximum Health of all summoned or soul-bonded creatures by +3. : For every additional rank in this ability, add an additional +2 maximum Health rather than +3. -- -- of Lore : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Rank 1+ : Passive Effect - Soul Pact : Reduces the Mana cost of all Conjuration spells by -4 points. : The minimum cost for any Conjuration spell is 6 Mana, even under the effects of this ability. -- -- of Lore : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Rank 1+ : Passive Effect - Soul Pact : Reduces the mana cost of all Conjuration spells by 4 points. (Rank 1+) (You may learn this ability several times.) (Passive Ability) - (Summoning Pact) (Reduces the mana cost of summoning spells.) (Effect: Reduces the mana cost of all Conjuration spells by 4 points.) (Each additional rank reduces the mana cost of all Conjuration spells by 2 additional points, to a minimum of half the original MP requirement of that spell.) -- -- Bond (Passive Ability) - (Soul Pact) (Effect: Forms a permanent bond between the caster and another entity, causing the other entity to receive all bonuses from Pact's the caster has learned. Bonded entities are locked together by their souls, if either the caster or the entity they are bound to receives damage that would kill them the damage is dealt to the other partner of the bond; if damage dealt can not be transferred with out killing the other member of the bond, both the caster and the entity they are bound to become deceased. A summoned creature will become permanent in the case of an Eternal Bond. The caster may only have one Eternal Bond, and the bond may only be broken by extraordinary means.) (Any summoned creature bonded to it's summoner will be able to make skill rolls using the stats of it's summoner if connected by a Soul Pact.) -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes